Remember This
by SerendipitousP
Summary: Maka didn't remember falling for Soul, but she did remember everything after. {One-Shot, Light Smut}


Maka didn't remember falling for Soul. She didn't remember when she had stopped paying attention in class because she was too busy fantasizing about all of the amazing things Soul's tongue could probably do. She didn't remember when she had started laying in bed late at night with her hands between her legs, biting her lip so she didn't scream his name loud enough to wake their entire apartment building. Maka didn't remember ever thinking that Soul was even slightly attractive, let alone believing that he may be a sex god.

Now, every time she heard his raspy morning voice say anything even remotely sexual, she almost had a heart attack. That's why when Soul asked this morning if she wanted him to "butter her toast" she nearly spit out her coffee.

"Jesus, what's the matter with you?" he asked in that deep, groggy voice, he had no idea the real effect he had on her.

"I was just- this coffee," she stopped realizing that her sentence didn't make any sense, "hot. The coffee is hot. Um, I know how much butter you put on things, so no."

"Fine," he shrugged with eyes closed, passing her the toast and the butter, "Do it yourself." Yeah, Maka thought, I've been doing it myself for the past four weeks. Maka began to butter her toast absent-minded. Her focus was completely on Soul Eater.

Soul picked up a piece of toast and swallowed it in one bite. He examined his finger tips then closed his eyes sucked roughly on each of them, lingering on his pointer and middle. It took everything in Maka's will power not to gasp.

"Maka?" Soul said, his eyes were still closed.

"Yeah?" She squeaked.

"I know you're staring at me." He smirked and Maka almost fainted. "And I know that you've been thinking of me, you know, in that way." Yeah, her vision was definitely going black.

"How did you?"

"You think I can't hear your adorable little whimpers from across the hall?" He chuckled and opened his eyes. They were lidded with lust. Maka stammered innocently, her string of words completely incoherent. "Soul," he mewled, mimicking Maka's high pitched moans. "Soul." He stood and pressed chest to hers in one fluid movement. He did it so quickly that Maka didn't even notice his hand creeping down her skirt until it pressed roughly on her clit.

"Soul," she moaned back at him as her legs gave out and she collapsed into Soul. He let out a raspy chuckle as his hand continued its assault on her lower region. She was so overcome with surprise and excitement that she didn't notice how close she was to climaxing until Soul pulled his fingers from her skirt and kissed her roughly. He did everything roughly, just as she'd imagined.

With an burst of courage, she pushed them back a few feet and into his room. Maka never really cared for this small space of their apartment, but she did in this moment. It would have been awkward if she had to push him more than a few feet. Hell, it was already awkward, but they were too full of hormones and adrenaline to notice.

Maka was surprisingly the first one to remove an article of clothing. Her skirt fell gracefully to the hardwood floor, revealing a pair of lacy creme panties. Soul licked his lips feverishly and began to unbutton her white blouse. She worked off his shirt and boxers, he hadn't bothered to get dressed before breakfast this morning and for which she was grateful. Less layers between her and the toned hunk of Soul Eater standing in front of her now.

His upper body was tan and toned. The lines of his muscles fit perfectly under Maka's finger tips. She would have noted how muscular his bottom half was but she became much too distracted about half way down...

Soul undid Maka's bra, also a creamy white, and stood back. His eyes scanned her with a look of lust and amazement. Soul picked Maka up and threw her onto the bed. She waited impatiently as Soul got up and rolled on a condom. He took his rightful place on top of her and smiled.

"Maka, do you really want this?" He asked. Maka nodded quickly and rubbed her knees together impatiently. Soul forced her legs apart again with his own. "Promise?"

"Soul Eater Evans, yes I want this. I've wanted this for a while now. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that I was probably in love with you!" She wished she could swallow her words. He smiled and leaned into her, placing a kiss, the first gentle thing he had done, on her swollen lips.

"I love you too, Maka Albarn." And with that he pushed his whole self into her.

Soul wasn't exactly small, so Maka was happy when he didn't tear her in half. The pain was only momentary and dulled when he began to thrust. Soul started slow and didn't pick up the pace until Maka moaned and pushed herself back against him.

They pushed against each other, a tangle of limbs and sweat and lust and love. Finally Maka bit her lip and tensed against him, Soul followed her lead and they fell into each other, a panting, euphoric mess.

No, Maka didn't remember falling for Soul, but she did remember what happened after. She remembered him making her cry out in pleasure with this slightest of touches. She remembered him tearing the moans from her lips with ease. Maka remembered believing that he may be a sex god, and learning that it was, in fact, true.


End file.
